Escape Decembrino
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: /Nyotalia/ Durante las fiestas decembrinas Nicoleta decide darse un descanso lejos de la ciudad... sin decirle a nadie. (Rumania x Ucrania)


**Hola a todos, esta vez traigo un fic conmemorando estas fechas, usando sólo personajes de Nyotalia. Espero les guste :3**

 **Personajes usados (Nyotalia): Rumanía/Nicoleta Lupei, Ucrania/Vladimir Braginsky, Moldavia/Alexandria Lupei, Transilvania/Scorpius Lupei. La canción en la que me inspiré, fue _All I want for Christmas is you_ de Mariah Carey.**

 **Un agradecimiento a Oikawa Kane y a Bogdan por su ayuda en la realización de este fic.**

 **Que lo disfruten :3**

* * *

 **5 de Diciembre**

Aquel había sido uno de los diciembres más fríos que había experimentado en toda su vida. Casi costaba un par de horas de trabajo quitar la nieve de las entradas y los caminos de Bucarest. Aquella mañana, la joven Nicoleta Lupei había despertado debido a la insistencia de su hermana menor.

—Ya es tarde, despierta… todavía tenemos que ir a la plaza— insistía la pequeña castaña, saltando en la cama de su hermana mayor —¿Olvidas que día es hoy?—

—No lo olvidé, Alexandria…— la joven rumana alejó cara de la comodidad de su almohada y volteó hacía su hermana —Dame veinte minutos para arreglarme—

—Pero ni un minuto más— expresó la menor saliendo del cuarto.

Escuchó el portazo y se sentó sobre la cama —Feliz víspera de San Nicolás, hermanita— sonrió levemente.

Nicoleta se estiró un poco y fue a arreglarse. Arregló su largo cabello rubio en una coleta alta y luego de asearse se vistió para salir. Hacía demasiado frío fuera de la casa así que tomó su abrigo al igual que el de Alexandria.

—Vamos, podemos desayunar por ahí— salieron de la casa luego de ponerse sus abrigos y subieron al auto de la mayor.

Ella recordó tener los regalos de su hermana. En la plaza se reunirían con un grupo de niños y sus padres para ver a San Nicolás y decirles sus deseos para el siguiente día. Lo mismo que podía hacer en el centro comercial durante todo el mes pero Mihai quería ir al que estaba en la plaza, porque le recordaba un poco a cuando era más pequeña y no vivían en la ciudad.

Nicoleta lo recordaba también, cuando lustraban sus botas y las dejaban cerca del marco de la ventana para que en la noche San Nicolás les dejara pequeños regalos que disfrutarían el día 6. Al igual que recibían regalos más grandes el día de Navidad, costumbres que fueron adquiriendo cuando se mudaron a la ciudad, luego de que Nicoleta cumpliera la mayoría de edad para ser la tutora legal de Alexandria. Ahora a ella le tocaba tener los regalos de su hermana menor, esconderlos hasta los días que debiera dejarlos para la sorpresa de ella.

"Es parte de crecer" se decía, y tal vez por la responsabilidad que tenía ahora quería mantener aquella mágica inocencia en su hermanita de once años, quien ya se acercaba a la adolescencia y había adquirido cierta madurez desde que vivían solas.

La miraba y envidiaba un poco su capacidad de asombro y curiosidad que igual tenían el resto de los niños que la acompañaban, hacían fila para decirle sus deseos a San Nicolás, o como estaba escrito en su idioma, _Sfantul Nicolae._

Se quedó sentada esperando a que su hermana quisiera irse a casa. Hundiéndose un poco en su abrigo para cubrirse del frío.

...

Regresaron a casa.

Alexandria lanzó su abrigo al perchero y se dirigió a la cocina para hacerse algo de comer. Nicoleta, por su parte recogió el correo que habían deslizado por debajo de la puerta y fue a la mesa, encendió su laptop para revisar igual los mensajes pendientes de sus amigas.

—¿Quieres que te haga una tostada con mermelada?—

—Por favor, Alexandria— Nicoleta iba leyendo los mensajes de sus amigas. No las había visto desde el primer día de aquel mes, que había sido su cumpleaños y desgraciadamente ellas sólo pudieron quedarse dos días en su casa.

Rayna, su amiga de Bulgaria, había publicado una foto en el aeropuerto de Varsovia. Al parecer iba a visitar a uno de sus amigos que vivía allí.

Y su amiga de Serbia, Mara, acostumbraba pasar las fiestas decembrinas en Dinamarca, esperaba que su postal llegara para el fin de semana.

Soltó un suspiro con cierta envidia de que ellas pudieran divertirse así, aunque ella pensándolo bien tampoco le gustaría pasar Navidad fuera de su país… a menos que fuera con…

Negó varias veces, había pensado en su novio, pero estaba al tanto que él era más un hombre de familia y que estaría ahora en Ucrania recibiendo a sus hermanos para pasar las fiestas. Pensando en ello revisó su celular por si tenía algún mensaje del ucraniano. Sólo la nota de voz que se mandaban todos los días al despertar, un corto "Buenos días, Nico"

Que ella respondía igual con un "Buenos días, Vlad" pero con su voz más adormilada, pero aquel día lo había respondido con la foto de su hermana esperando en la fila para ver a San Nicolás.

De ahí no había recibido respuesta —Debe estar ocupado— se dijo a sí misma. Soltando un suspiro, si había alguien a quien extrañara debía ser a Vladimir, no lo vio en su cumpleaños debido a su trabajo y tampoco se habían frecuentado tanto en los últimos meses, ella temía que debido a eso comenzaran a distanciarse y olvidarse el uno del otro. Se quedó pensando en eso en silencio.

Su hermana le dejó un plato con la tostada y le agradeció mientras encendía el radio —Parece que algo te preocupa, Nico— mencionó.

—No es nada, sólo me sumerjo en mis ideas—

—¿Segura?

—Segura.

Alexandria tomó asiento frente a su hermana y fue revisando el correo con curiosidad —Hay ofertas en la juguetería y en la tienda de antigüedades que te gusta—

—Podríamos ir si quieres, me gustaría una jaula vieja para atrapar hadas— río ante la idea.

—Oh mira esto— le pasó una carta sellada con cera —Esto seguro es de nuestro tío—

—Si huele a tela vieja entonces si.

La menor olfateó el sobre un poco y luego se lo pasó a su hermana —Si es—

Nicoleta abrió el sobre, esperaba encontrar la clásica postal con la foto de su casa en Baia Mare, pero no fue así. Era una foto apenas clara de un pueblo lleno de nieve sobre pequeñas casas y cabañas, a lo lejos del paisaje se veía un castillo; la foto estaba acompañada de una pequeña carta que me resumió a Alexandria: su tío Scorpius pasaría las fiestas en un pequeño poblado cercano al castillo de Suceava, y por eso les mandaba sus regalos y felicitaciones por adelantado.

—El tío se va a divertir este año— comentó Alexandria mientras terminaba de comer y tomaba el sobre donde venían dos delgadas pulseras, que eran el regalo de su tío.

Nicoleta no dijo nada más, se quedó en silencio admirando aquella foto por un largo rato sin decir palabra alguna, ni tampoco notó el mensaje que había recibido de su novio.

* * *

 **6 de Diciembre**

Alexandria había dejado sus botas en la ventana y en esa mañana las encontró llenas de pequeños regalos como esmaltes de uñas y maquillaje, "Nicolás" tuvo que ponerse creativo ese año.

Nicoleta dejó a su hermana en la escuela y de ahí se dirigió a su trabajo, había llevado consigo la foto para admirarla en lo que hacía el resto de sus tareas.

"El tío se va a divertir ese año" repetía esa frase en su mente.

Cuando terminó su trabajo regresó a casa a intentar preparar la cena, pero se entretuvo en su laptop, investigando las rutas del tren de Bucarest y los horarios de salida a los otros distritos, calculando el tiempo y dinero que podría gastar para un boleto.

Cuando llegó Alexandria a la casa, Nicoleta cerró de golpe su laptop como si estuviera haciendo algo ilegal, pero no alarmó a su hermana.

Cenaron de forma tranquila y después se fueron a la cama.

* * *

 **15 de Diciembre**

Estaba oficialmente de vacaciones, y aprovechando que tenía tiempo antes de que Alexandria saliera de la escuela decidió irse al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas que le faltaban para adornar su casa, al igual que aprovecharía para comprar un regalo a Alexandria y algo para Vlad.

Paseo por algunas tiendas sin que nada llamara su atención, además de que algunas tiendas estaban repletas de gente, todo ese ambiente además del ruido le llegaron a fastidiar. Cansada de eso fue a sentarse, quedándose mirando un anuncio de la estación de trenes, ofertas de viaje hacia Ucrania u a otros distritos del país, y escuchando la música que ambientaba aquel centro comercial.

 **No quiero mucho esta Navidad, sólo hay una cosa que necesito**

 **No me importan los regalos que estarán debajo del árbol**

 **Sólo te quiero para mi, más de lo que te podrías imaginar.**

 **Haz que mi deseo se cumpla, todo lo que quiero para Navidad…**

De su bolsa sacó aquella fotografía que le seguía llamando la atención, pasándole una loca idea por la mente. Recordó lo que había investigado días pasados, los precios de los boletos de tren y por suerte tenía el dinero suficiente para costearlos, podía irse lejos, lejos de la ciudad, disfrutar como antes de las fiestas olvidándose de sus responsabilidades solo por algunos días y…

—¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?— negó un par de veces y luego siguió con sus compras. Había encontrado un par de botas nuevas para su hermana y no supo bien qué sería un regalo adecuado para Vlad, terminó llevándole varias cosas de las cuales luego decidiría cual regalarle.

Quiso regresar a casa, quedándose atascada en el tráfico, la idea que había tenido no pudo deshacerla —Es una locura…—

Avanzó y golpeó el volante ya más decidida —Al demonio, yendo derecho a hacer al menos una estupidez al año y debo aprovecharlo—

Llegó a casa un poco tarde, dejando sus compras en el ropero y comenzó a armar su maleta. Sabía que estaba siendo un poco egoísta, pero al hacer eso por lo menos estaría tranquila consigo misma.

Alexandria todavía tendría unos días más de clases así que no podría llevársela con ella, y Nicoleta ya estaba algo impaciente por irse. En un sobre le dejó dinero para su boleto, junto con la foto del lugar al que buscaba irse, lo dejo en un sitio accesible, sobre uno de los muebles de la sala.

* * *

 **16 de Diciembre**

La mañana siguiente dejó a su hermana en su escuela, y de ahí comenzó su fuga. Regreso a casa y esperó a que un taxi pasara a recogerla, tomando una pequeña maleta consigo, al igual que los regalos y su boleto de tren. Puso una nota en la puerta donde escribió: "Me voy por unos días, lo que necesitas para seguirme está dentro".

Cerró la puerta de la casa rápidamente, y aquel sobre que había dejado para su hermana se cayó detrás del mueble donde lo había dejado.

* * *

 **18 de Diciembre**

En el aeropuerto de Bucarest, un joven ucraniano iba llegando de un corto vuelo. Había planeado aquello como una sorpresa para su novia y ahora esperaba encontrar un taxi para que lo llevara hasta su casa, pero notó algo peculiar. Vio a una niña preguntando a los empleados del aeropuerto por una persona, pero al recibir respuestas negativas se desesperaba e iba a preguntar al siguiente empleado.

Vladimir Braginsky reconoció a la niña y no dudó en acercarse a ella —Alexandria ¿Qué haces aquí?—

La menor se sorprendió al verlo —Podría hacerte la misma pregunta, Vlad… creí que pasarías las fiestas con tus hermanos—

—Quise esta vez darle una sorpresa a Nicoleta, hablando de ella ¿no viene contigo?— aunque él notó por la expresión en el rostro de la menor que había un problema con ella —¿Qué ocurre?—

—Pues, para resumir las cosas… Nicoleta se fue a no se donde y hace dos días que no responde llamadas— explicó.

Eso sólo hizo que Vlad se alarmará más —¿Estas segura de que no le pasó nada malo?—

—Dejó una nota avisándome, así que estoy segura de que esta bien— tomó al ucraniano del brazo —Ven, acompáñame a casa quizá tú y yo podamos dar con el paradero de mi hermana—

Soltó un suspiro —Espero que si—

Mientras tanto…

Nicoleta había llegado hace un día y medio a Suceava por medio del tren, de ahí tuvo que tomar otro transporte hacia el poblado donde se encontraba su tío Scorpius, no tardó mucho en encontrarlo e instalarse con él.

Había poca cobertura telefónica en aquel lugar y quiso aprovechar para llamar a su hermana.

—Nada de celulares, si te quedas aquí será bajo mis reglas— Scorpius le quitó el aparato y se lo guardó —Si te llega alguna llamada de emergencia te avisaré—

Nicoleta soltó un suspiro desganado —Como tú digas, espero que Alexandria no tarde en llegar aquí—

* * *

 **20 de Diciembre**

Habían pasado casi sin descanso la forma de encontrar a Nicoleta. Vlad tenía que calmarse continuamente para no entrar en pánico, repitiéndose que su novia estaba bien, que no le había pasado nada malo, ni se había fugado con alguien más.

Tenía su celular en la mano, volviendo a llamarla y estando harto de escuchar siempre la contestadora —¿Donde estás, Nico?—

Se dejó caer en el sofá revisando su celular, pasando por su galería de fotos para ver todas las imágenes que tenía con ella. La había extrañado tanto en todo el tiempo que no se habían visto, y quería sorprenderla con su visita… para que al final ella fuera la que lo sorprendiera con su ausencia.

Alexandria para calmar sus nervios se dedicaba a ordenar y limpiar la casa de forma compulsiva.

—Tranquila, pequeña… déjame ayudarte— Vlad tomó un trapo para limpiar los muebles de la sala y quitarles el polvo.

—Perdón, estoy nerviosa aún… quisiera saber dónde está mi hermana— se encogió de hombros.

—Yo también quisiera saberlo— se lamentó el ucraniano mientras movía uno de los muebles para poder limpiarlo, escuchando que algo caía detrás del mismo —¿Qué fue eso?—

Alexandria se asomó detrás de aquel sitio, dando con el sobre entreabierto, leyó lo que había escrito al reverso "Para Alexandria" —Está es la letra de Nicoleta—

—Déjame ver— Vlad se apresuró a abrir el sobre, encontrando dinero y una fotografía que le pasó a la menor —¿Reconoces ese lugar?—

—¡Si! Ya lo recuerdo, es cerca del castillo de Suceava, nuestro tío había mandado esta foto por carta y Nicoleta no dejaba de verla, pensé que sólo le había gustado… pero ahora todo tiene sentido— Alexandria corrió a su laptop y buscó como llegar a aquel sitio.

—Entonces lo más probable es que Nicoleta esté allí— Vlad fue con ella.

—Es en un poblado, seguro hay poca cobertura ahí y si está con mi tío seguro no la dejó tener su celular con ella— expresó la menor señalando en la pantalla el horario de los trenes —Quizá nos tome más de dos horas llegar en tren, sin contar que deberemos tomar otro transporte para llegar al poblado—

—Valdrá la pena, te ayudaré a guardar tus cosas e iremos en busca de tu hermana— el ucraniano estaba más que decidido.

Ambos no perdieron más tiempo, empacaron lo más rápido posible y se dirigieron a la estación de trenes.

Al llegar allí encontraron largas filas en las taquillas y varios en espera.

Miraron los horarios, leyendo cuantos trenes ya tenían asientos agotados; sin importarles eso decidieron esperar a que fuera su turno en taquilla.

—Dos boletos para el siguiente tren a Suceava— pidió Vlad.

—El siguiente tren es a media noche, debido a la calidad del clima.

El reloj apenas marcaba las nueve de la noche, miraron entre sí y asintieron —Está bien, podemos esperar— les dieron los boletos.

Buscaron algún asiento donde esperar hasta que diera la hora de salida; Alexandria se cubría del frío al igual que Vlad —Se nota que estás ansioso por verla—

—Han pasado meses desde la última vez que la vi, comenzaba a extrañarla— admitió el ucraniano con un notorio sonrojo en su rostro.

 **Papá Noel no me hará feliz con un juguete en Navidad.  
Solo te quiero para mi, más de lo que podrías imaginarte**

 **Haz que mi deseo se vuelva lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú**

* * *

 **21 de Diciembre**

Celebraban la llegada del solsticio de invierno. Había caído una pequeña nevada en la mañana, pero eso no les impidió celebrar el evento de aquel día.

Nicoleta había salido con su tío vistiendo un traje tradicional de aquella región, llevando igualmente una máscara grande que les cubría todo el rostro —Esto es algo pesado, pero me gusta— mencionaba la chica.

—Te acostumbraras, ojalá pudiéramos estar presentes o participar en el baile de la capra— Scorpius la iba guiando para que no se cayera entre tanta nieve —Si es siguiente año organizamos desde antes venir aquí podría ser posible que participáramos tocando tambores igual—

Nicoleta río levemente, saludando con la mano a otras personas que se cruzaban en su camino de regreso a la posada en donde se hospedaban. Era una casa amplia y la dueña era una mujer bastante amable con ellos.

—Buen día, señora Dalca— olfateó el aroma dulce en el aire, similar al pan de vainilla recién horneado —Huele muy bien lo que está cocinando—

La mujer salió de la cocina con una sonrisa y tomó del brazo a la chica —Si gustas puedo enseñarte a cocinar _cozonac,_ aparte agradecería mucho tu ayuda—

Nicoleta volteó hacia su tío mientras se quitaba su máscara —Ve, siempre es bueno que aprendas algo— respondió Scorpius. —Yo estaré en la plaza con el resto—

—De acuerdo— la chica fue a la cocina, aprendiendo a preparar aquel platillo.

El hombre de cabello platinado fue a la plaza como había dicho, en aquel sitio habían más personas usando el mismo tipo de máscara. A cualquiera que no conociera aquella celebración seguro le asustaría ver ese tipo de adornos, las grandes máscaras asemejando seres blancuzcos, de largas narices y bocas. Scorpius se confundió con la gente mientras los músicos tocaban canciones nacionales sólo con instrumentos de percusión.

Los niños jugaban en la nieve y otros comían empalagosos pastelitos de nata y frutos rojos, _papanasi._ La mayoría de la gente ahí se llenaba de júbilo, diciembre era el mes más importante para los rumanos debido a sus celebraciones, los adornos en las casas y la comida que se estaba preparando daban un ambiente más que grato.

Mientras eso ocurría una carreta avanzaba por el camino cargando dos pasajeros, el cochero les ayudó a bajar su equipaje mientras los dos salían de la carreta.

—No siento mis piernas— se quejó Alexandria.

—Yo tampoco… ¿como cuanto tiempo estuvimos viajando?— Vlad tomó el equipaje y le pago al cochero.

—Unas doce horas, ¡los de la estación de trenes nos mintieron!

—Así es, pero por lo menos al fin estamos aquí— Vlad suspiró y vio a su alrededor —Ahora sólo nos queda encontrar a Nicoleta—

Fueron preguntando a la gente, describiendo a la chica para que la llegaran a identificar, pero ninguno les daba una respuesta clara. Mientras hacían eso, llamaron la atención del hombre enmascarado, que sin pensarlo se acercó a Alexandria casi sacándole el alma de un susto.

—¡Sobrina! ¡Al fin llegaste!—

—¡Ahhh!— Alexandria se escondió detrás de Vlad.

Scorpius se quitó la máscara —Lo siento, debí quitarme esto antes— notó al ucraniano —Vaya sorpresa ¿que te trae por aquí?—

—Yo, bueno, quería ver a Nico… supongo que debe estar con usted.

—Así es, pero me sorprende que hayas venido hasta aquí solo por ella— sonreía leve y pensaba en algo —E igual debo decir que me preocupa cuanto tiempo les tomó en llegar aquí, Alexandria ¿Qué no Nicoleta te dejo dinero para tu boleto?—

—Es una larga historia.

—Bueno, vengan conmigo… a Nicoleta le animará mucho verlos aquí— los fue guiando hasta la posada.

Fueron saludando a la gente y Vlad miraba curioso todo a su alrededor —Creo que entiendo porque Nico quiso venir aquí—

—Ella necesitaba un descanso o más bien algo que la animará— mencionó Scorpius—Aunque suene cursi para mi, me di cuenta de que te extrañaba bastante—

Vlad se sonrojó. Llegaron a la posada donde seguía presente el aroma dulce proveniente de la cocina.

—Nicoleta, hay alguien que quiere verte— anunció el mayor.

—Voy en un momento— la chica rumana salió de la cocina, limpiándose un poco la harina en su delantal. Al levantar la mirada y percatarse de la presencia de su novio ahí ella se congeló por un segundo, y luego no dudó en lanzarse a sus brazos, manchando de harina la ropa del ucraniano.

—Me alegra verte también, Nicoleta— Vlad devolvió el abrazo dándole un par de besos en su mejilla.

Alexandria luego se unió al abrazo, mientras afuera de la posaba volvía a caer una nevada.

* * *

 **24 de Diciembre**

La noche había caído, en la posada comenzaban a adornar el árbol de Navidad entre todos, dejando pequeñas guirnaldas y esferas en sus ramas, mientras el resto del lugar se llenaba de color.

—Alexandria, acompaña al resto de los niños a cantar villancicos por el lugar— el tío Scorpius le ofreció su mano para acompañarla.

—Vamos.

En nochebuena, los niños salen a cantar villancicos, _colinde,_ de casa en casa actuando para los adultos, cantando el _Star Carol._ El lider de la procesión llevaba una enorme estrella de madera, _steaua,_ que estaba cubierta de papel brillante y decorada con cintas de colores.

Las madres de las casas recibían a los niños, dándoles pasteles _cozonac_ caliente.

Nicoleta y Vlad presenciaban el canto de los villancicos y dejaban sus dulces a los niños, estando más que maravillados por pasar las fiestas así.

En un momento de la noche ambos se alejaron de la celebración, llegando a un lugar iluminado y sin mucho ruido que interrumpiera su charla.

—Creo que debo disculparme por no tener listo un regalo de Navidad— decía Vlad un tanto apenado, mientras tomaba a su novia de la cintura.

—El tenerte aquí es suficiente— Nicoleta sonrió, poniéndose un poco en puntas para alcanzar los labios de su novio y besarle de forma dulce. —Eso era todo lo que quería para Navidad—

El ucraniano sonrió ampliamente sin romper el abrazo, —Quisiera que repitiéramos esto el próximo año, claro sin que te escapes— bromeó.

—Prometido, aunque admite que fue emocionante de esta forma— volvió a besarle —Y yo si te tengo un regalo—

De su bolsa sacó un pequeño estuche, que al abrirlo revelaba un par de anillos con sus nombres grabados. —Estas son promesas, de que sin importar la distancia nuestro cariño prevalecerá—

—Son lindos, y esa promesa sé que nunca la voy a romper— Vlad le colocó su anillo a ella, y viceversa —Te quiero Nicoleta—

—Y yo te quiero a ti, Vlad— regresaron tomados de la mano para la cena —Feliz Navidad—

—Feliz Navidad.

Fin


End file.
